The field of endeavor being discussed relates to tools and equipment that use “sockets” such as mechanics sockets in automobile repairs, aircraft and machinery. Even more particular to the actual “holders of these sockets”.
The “socket holder” being very important as these sockets come is a multiple of different sizes and a multiple of different connecting drive sizes. This makes the need for a reliable holder with this new locking mechanism a feature and a necessity that has not been previously there for the user and the lack of it not being there the cause of much frustration, confusion and wasted time looking for these many different sockets while working on jobs requiring use of these sockets.
With many different size sockets with their different drive sizes not being kept in decent order with a secure and reliable way has been the reason for much confusion and wasted time. (Example) ¼″ ⅜″ ½″ ¾″ 1″ and above drive sizes for sockets, with each size drive of a socket having many working size ends that go onto each set. This is why it is very important to have a secure, easy to use socket holder with designated spaces fear each socket on a lockable socket storage holder device.
Again the background of the invention comes from the need of: NOT having a strong and secure way to easily lock mount and dismount tool sockets onto a socket holder in a reliable, easy to use kind of way for use and transport of said sockets.
In the past the previous way of carrying these tool sockets for many people was to just put them in a box or a bag, making these sockets very hard to access easily and quickly; and causing great frustration for many when looking for said sockets when they were needed on any particular job where a socket or a multiple of different size sockets was needed.
For the most part it seemed the only time set of sockets in order and easy to find was when they just came in the box or in the shipping container from the manufacturer of these said sockets.
Using this secure and lockable socket holder device will maintain these sockets in their organized holding spaces on the socket holder dependably.
Keeping these different size drive and sized sockets in their respective holder spaces securely and dependably according to their ascending or descending size order will enable quick and easy access to them when they needed.